1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which have frames and lenses integrated with each other and which have detachable connecting member and buckle unit for facilitating replacement of the frames.
2. Relate Art
In terms of cooperation of frames and lenses, swimming goggles are generally of two types: implanting type and integrating type. As for the implanting type, lenses are implanted into and then integrated with frames when the frames are shaped. The integrating type is made by integrating the frames and the lenses directly. The lenses of the implanting type can not vary according to myopic extent, and otherwise, the lenses of the implanting type may vary according to myopic extent.
The lenses of some conventional implanting type goggles may vary according to myopic extent. However, most of users have two eyes with different myopic degrees, but the conventional implanting type goggles can not suit for the two eyes at the same time. On most occasions, the only choice is that lenses of the swimming goggles are the same, which can not cater for users' need obviously.